Home Stable
MyStable, also known as the home stable, is the player's own stable in Star Stable Online. The home stable was given the official name "MyStable" in the Wednesday update 2016-11-30, when the home stable was updated for the first time in three years. Function Home stable All players have a home stable. This implies that the place the player has their home stable in is also the player's home and base in the game. By choosing "Call for pickup" in the game menu, the player will always be transported to their home stable. Horses and boxes All of the player's horses are kept in MyStable. There are 12 boxes with room for 12 horses, including the horse the player is currently riding. The player can expand their stable in three steps to 14, 16 or 18 boxes by talking to John. The player can own an infinite amount of horses, regardless of the amount of boxes they have. The pasture The horses that the player does not have room for in the stable will end up in the player's pasture. The player can move horses in between the pasture and MyStable whenever they feel like it. The player can have an infinite amount of horses in the pasture, but they need to be cared for daily to keep their mood up, just like the horses in MyStable. If Stable Care Help is active, all the horses in MyStable and the pasture will be taken care of automatically and manual care won't be needed. Wardrobe The player has access to their wardrobe in MyStable. When the player approaches the wardrobe, the storage room for the player's clothes, items, horse gear and pets is opened. There is also the possibility of throwing away clothes and gear that the player no longer wants,however that action cannot be reversed. The wardrobe in MyStable is also available for non-Star Riders, unlike the previous stable where non-Star Riders didn't have access to it. Bulletin board By clicking on the bulletin board, the player can buy Stable Care Help, automatically sort their horses in boxes and change their appearance. Vanity Table On the September 26, 2018 update a vanity table was added to MyStable. Here you can access and change your makeup and hairstyle. This means once you buy a hair style or new makeup it will stay here and you won't have to keep spending Star Coins for it. The Washing Stall On the October 11, 2018 update the washing stall became usable. You can hose off, sponge, and brush your horses here. It will count towards your horse care. Other functions In interviews with Game Director Marcus Thorell Björkäng, it has been stated that it will be possible to personalize the stable, and several different Game Masters have certified that MyStable will be expanded with more functions in the future. Trivia * Using the wash stall feature the player can sing and dance if you go up to the hose without a horse in the wash stall. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics